Four Almost Kisses and One First Kiss
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Four times Freed and Laxus almost kisses and one time they did.


1.

"You seem to not understand the situation that you're in, Dreyar!" Freed snarled. The rags in his hands already a bright red, the sight of them doing nothing to calm down the man.

All Laxus did was make an unflattering snort, turning his head to try and hide the shame written all over his face. Of course, he knew, how could he not? He was being exiled from the guild after what he did to everyone in Fairy Tail. He deserved it, there was no doubt in his mind. The only thing that seemed to hurt even more than that was the tone in Freed's voice.

Freed was effected with the outcome to the same degree Laxus was. It was clear in the way his usually gentle hands were rough around the wounds at Laxus' side. It must be his form of revenge after what happened at the Cathedral.

Laxus was going to take it like a man regardless. He knew what he had done wrong and whatever Freed was going to throw at him he was going to take it with open arms. There was no reason for any pity for him.

At the lack of the other's voice, Freed's entire attitude changed.

His eyes soften, and his hands went back to the tender touches that he always used when healing his family.

"I may not be Fairy Tail's best healer, but this is going to have to do for now," Freed said with an apologetic tone. His body began to lose its tension and he let the wear of battle show on his face.

Laxus took note of the change in his captain right as it was happening. For some reason, his heart began to ache.

He didn't deserve anyone from the guild, especially not Freed.

"I'm better left off with no healing. Might finally teach me my lesson." Laxus finally spoke.

Freed was not fazed by Laxus melodramatics.

"I don't care what you think," Freed said. If his eyes were a little colder then they were before neither one of them said a thing.

Going back to tending to the wounds he moved up the blonde's body. Grazing his fingers over sensitive skin was a good distraction from the stuttering of his heart. It gave him the time to feel how intimate the touch was. A dozen of thoughts raced through his head but there was one that stood out.

 _I wish we had more time._

Laxus closed his eyes and let himself feel. He let himself breathe out and let Freed's hands roam over his chest cleaning and tending to his wounds. His heart began to break as he struggled to accept that this was going to be the last time he saw Freed. If Laxus had been a better man, if he had been braver; then he would have taken that risk.

Why was he having these reactions out of everything else that he was feeling? Why was it that his blood was boiling with a sort of primal need? He couldn't concentrate on anything but Freed's fingers and his harsh breaths. Even with his entire world burning around him Freed was the only thing that he could focus on. Of course, that was going to be the case. Where ever Freed went, Laxus' eyes would follow. Ever since they had become a team, long before the Thunder Legion, Laxus had craved Freed's presences. Now that was going to be a distant memory.

"We may never get to see one another again…" Freed whispered, letting those words hang in the air.

Laxus took them to heart and thought to what he wanted to do. He had always tried to live a life where he had no regrets. For a long time, he thought he had done that. Now he realized that his life was impulsive and selfish. He lived his life for himself alone, pushing away anyone that wanted to be a part of it. It was a wonder that he hadn't pushed the Thunder Legion away. It had only been a matter of time until the universe decided to punish him. He only wishes that it hadn't been like this. He wanted more time, he wanted to find the right words to tell Freed how he felt.

 _I wish I had seen it before all this. To see that I didn't need power, that all I needed was you and the others. Now I lost you all because I didn't know when to quit._

He wanted to get away from the guild as soon as possible. He knew with the distance that it would be a form of punishment. It was what he needed to try and rid his dangerous pride.

"That's for the best. That way I won't have to hurt you." Laxus said as a response. Then he felt the hands at his chest vanish for a heartbreaking moment. Only to have them come up and cradle his face. They stroked his cheeks as they raised his head to meet Freed's eyes.

The look in Freed's eyes made Laxus' breath stop.

At that moment Laxus was surrounded by Freed's scent. The smell was intoxicating and made everything around them melt away. There was only him and Freed.

"I swear that you are the most selfish man that I have ever been forced to know." Freed murmured. His eyes shining with something sad. Laxus could feel his entire being shake with he saw that the light that was always there was gone. Now Laxus had to face the fact that he was the one that had put that light out.

Freed's raised hand fell to his side. His shoulders sagging with the weight of defeat.

Laxus' next words came out in a rough tone. "You must regret ever wasting your time on me."

There was another moment of silence and Laxus thought that Freed was going to ignore him. That he was walk off and never talk to him again. Laxus didn't know how he was going to take that. He didn't know if his heart was ready to face the loneliness that would come with his banishment.

His mind was racing and conjuring so many outcomes to the day. How he could have done things different to win the battle. Even go as far to not even have thought it up in the first place. Then he wouldn't have to have gone through everything in getting his family hurt. Seeing Ever and Bicks wrapped up in bandages made Laxus' insides twist up. Seeing Freed in the same state made Laxus almost break down. He had caused those wounds. He had been the one that put them in fights against their friends all for his sake.

 _What have I done..._

This was for the best. Him leaving and never having to come back would be the best way to keep the guild and his family safe. How could he have stayed knowing that he had done that? The guilt would have surely have eaten him alive.

"I will never regret any moment spent with you, Laxus." Freed's words broke through the haze in Laxus' head. Pushing aside those dark thoughts that were running through his mind and making his heart hurt.

Rough callused fingers moved up his arm sending little sparks of heat through his body. Laxus looked up in amazement as Freed's soft blue eyes followed his hand up their path on Laxus' arm. Tracing the lines of his tattoo. His body back Laxus pushed passed his initial shock and raised his other arm slowly. Letting his hand rest perfectly on Freed's hip.

Freed's fingers moved up to the nape of Laxus' neck, his long nimble digits tangling in his short hair there.

Laxus looked up and Freed moved forward fitting himself between the other man's legs. Laxus couldn't help but notice that he fit perfectly as if they were made just for the other.

"No matter what happened, I will never wish to take back the day we met. Or the moments that we shared, the battles that we won, the ones we lost. Laxus I will never leave your side nor will I ever wish to leave it." Freed's words were gentle, his fingers pushing Laxus' head towards his own.

The act had Laxus' overheating. His blood was on the very edge of boiling and Freed was the only thing that could put the fire out.

Their faces were inches apart, their eyes never leaving the other.

Laxus finally began to process what was happening so he shifted forward. His body moving closer to Freed's. His hands reaching up and holding on to Freed's hips as if that was the only way to keep him grounded.

Their lips were so close, Laxus could taste Freed's scent on the tip of his tongue. His eyes fell shut as he let his body acted on instinct. He felt the way that Freed's fingers tightened their hold on his hair. The way that the tip of his nose brushed against his own.

God, if Laxus had more time then he would have slammed Freed up against the closest wall.

For a moment, the world around both men stood still. They couldn't hear anything that was outside of their little bubble. It was only the two of them.

Slowly they closed the gap between them, their lips almost meeting.

Then suddenly the door of the infirmary was thrown open.

Freed stiffened in Laxus' arms and pushed away quickly. The flush on his cheeks doing funny things to Laxus' heart.

"Master can't do this! He can't ban you!" Evergreen cried.

Bickslow was close behind her, his own voice booming through the small room.

Laxus looked back at Freed for a moment catching his eye. In that second both men could feel as something began to shift in their relationship.

2.

Freed should have been overjoyed that Laxus had returned.

However, there was still something nagging at the back of his mind. Making him keep his distance after giving in to his emotions and lunging at Laxus.

After that, he had made sure that he was well controlled around the man that he had almost kissed all those months ago. The man that was still able to make him angry, flustered, confused, and feel at home all at the same time. It was a relief to have Laxus back at his side even if it was going to be for a short time.

When everyone had gotten used to the idea of Laxus being on the island. Freed took that moment of reprieve to try and clear his head and take a deep breath before the real battle began to unfold.

There in the middle of a clearing Freed ran his fingers through his tangled hair. He let out a shaky breath and felt as his body began to drain of adrenaline. All the bruises and cuts that he had gotten on his stay on Tenrou began to finally register. The pain made him stumble a few steps before he caught himself. He stood there for a moment only breathing, trying to will even a small amount of magical energy to mask the pain that he was enduring. The fight with Rusty Rose had been something that he had not been expecting.

Then he heard crunching leaves moving up behind him. The sign that someone had decided to interrupt his moment of silence.

As quickly as he could he straightened up and began to fix himself as much as he could. He ignored the moment of pain that flashed through his body with practiced ease and turned to face the newcomer.

When he was met with Laxus, Freed stiffened. Not sure what to expect from the Dragon Slayer.

"Freed…" Laxus said in a soft voice.

It was the same voice that Freed had heard the same night that Laxus had been exiled. The circumstances had been different then. They had been in the guild hall's infirmary. They had some level of stability even if Laxus had been ready to leave for Mavis knew how long. Now they were in the middle of a battleground with no idea if they were going to make it out alive.

"Laxus, it's good to have you back." Freed said tightly. His chest contracting and his heart wanting nothing than to have some sort of answer to what had happened that night.

"After what I heard you do to Rusty Rose, I'm starting to think that I'm not needed." Laxus joked.

Even with such a light comment, Freed could see that Laxus was on the defense. He saw it in the way that Laxus' arms crossed over his chest as if he was waiting for a blow. His eyes guarded against showing any sort of emotion. Such a stark contrast to the man that Freed had helped heal all those months ago.

So, this is what they had come to. Forced pleasantries that really was neither man's strong suit.

Freed was not going to take it, he was going to bite the bullet and face whatever backlash this encounter was going to produce.

"Why?" He asked simply, his voice strong and unwavering.

Laxus' eyes widen a fraction. His surprise causing him to drop his arms and just stare at Freed in confusion. "What do you mean why? Bicks told me everything that happened with that creep and I worried after you vanished. I thought that you were hiding something." Laxus tried to defend.

Freed shook his head. The jarring movement making the world tilt on its axis for fraction of a second. "That's not what I am referring to. I am asking why you never wrote to us?" Freed asked, but it was hard to deny to underling 'me' in that statement. The man wanted answers to things that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answers to.

Yes, Freed understood that with his friend's banishment it was going to be hard to try and send word to his team. However, to vanish and never speak to your family again and leaving them thinking that the worse had happened was just not right.

"I understand that with you being exiled that it would have been hard, but a letter letting me know that you were okay would have been enough. Now you come back with no warning and pretend that everything is back to normal." Freed exclaimed. The distance that Laxus had tried to close opened again as Freed took a step back.

Laxus couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the distance, the miscommunication, the fact that this was not how he wanted this to go."

"Freed…" Laxus asked. When he didn't get a response he took a step forward and reached out for his friend. His strong hand went to grasp for Freed's wrist. He was overjoyed when Freed decided not to pull away. "Don't ever think that I never thought of you. I thought about you and the others every moment of every day. You were my family and what I did to you was awful. After being able to figure myself out I knew that one day I wanted to be strong enough to protect you and the others. I wanted to be the man that you've always thought I was."

There was a moment where the only thing that could be heard was the soft sound of the wildlife around them. The dense magical energy coming off the island making the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. Standing there hoping that Freed would say something was the hardest thing that Laxus ever had to deal with. The weight of his words, the memories of their last meeting was making him question everything that he had done since he had gotten onto the island.

He was never good with emotions, he fought anyone that he thought was against him. He didn't have to deal with his heart because nothing had been this complicated. He never had to face the idea of a world without the most important person in his life.

Finally having Freed in front of him after such a long time was like a breath of fresh air. No matter how many time Laxus had told himself that he would never be able to deserve this he just couldn't quit the man before him.

"You are the reason why I am trying to be a better man," Laxus whispered.

He moved slowly forward. His other hand reaching out and taking Freed's free one.

Freed looked off to the side to try and hide the blush that crept up his cheek. His heart rattled against his chest. The point of contact between him and Laxus making everything else around him fade away.

"That doesn't make this okay," Freed whispered against the wind. "You can't think by just coming back everything was going to go back to normal."

Laxus' shoulders fell in defeat for a moment. His hand already loosening its grip to let get of Freed.

Then Freed took a deep breath and took a few steps forward closing the space between them. He pulled his hand away and brought it to rest against Laxus' chest, right over his pounding heart. The one that was still being held by Laxus was gently pulled back until their fingers were intertwined.

There was yet another moment of silence between them.

Freed couldn't help but take notice of that. It was like they were better at being silent then actually talking about whatever it was that they needed to figure out together. He wasn't surprised though. They were both men with very few words and when words were spoken they were always going to carry weight with them.

Laxus didn't try to use fluff to explain what had happened between them. He was saying what he felt and what he thought was the truth. Just the same way that Freed was trying his hardest to make his point. He wants to make sure that Laxus understood what he was going through. To know the pain that it caused for him and the rest of the team, Laxus sometimes forgot that it wasn't just him that would end up getting hurt.

"Even though I am fighting the urge to punch you across the face. I will admit that I am very happy that you came back to us. The team really missed you." Freed said softly with a sad smile on his face. "I just wish that it wasn't under these circumstances."

Laxus took a deep breath to keep himself from turning into a complete fool. The same feeling that he went through on the day of his banishment came back. Freed's scent made his blood run just a little hotter than was normal. His heart felt like it was on the verge of exploding through his chest. Maybe now was the only chance to do what he should have done back in the infirmary.

"Freed..." Laxus said. He leaned his head forward an inch and his eyes glanced down to Freed's lips.

Freed caught on and the feeling of anticipation was overwhelming. His fingers smoothed over Laxus' chest. He could feel the little puffs of air coming from Laxus' mouth.

However, before they were able to even close the gap between them the ground beneath them shook. A strong surge of dark magical energy smothered them.

Laxus felt something primal spark in his chest and he could have sworn that the lacrima inside of him was being pulled at from inside of his chest.

Then above them, they heard a tremendous roar.

From the other side of the clearing, they could hear their guildmates call out for one another. The fight wasn't over and both Freed and Laxus had a feeling that this was that start of a war.

"We need to go see what is going on," Freed said urgently.

Laxus' first reaction was to reach out for Freed's hand. Their fingers tangled together and they rushed out of the clearing.

Whatever was going to happen between them could be dealt with after they had defeated whatever that had the balls to threaten Fairy Tail.

"I've missed you." Was the last thing that Freed had been able to whisper to Laxus before they came face to face with Acnologia.

3.

The battle was over.

The Royal City was in ruins, but the dragons had been defeated and Rouge's evil future self had been thwarted in his attempts to destroy the entire world.

Now it was only a matter of reuniting with guildmates and family.

Of course, all the guilds were busy with making sure that the citizens were tended over and when everything was settled with the people of the royal city, the separated guilds finally reunited.

Still, there was this sense of a second chance. The entire minute that they had been given back had changed dozens of lives. People had died and then were brought back.

It was a miracle and Freed did not say that lightly. Freed was a man that never had been trustful of things like fate, or destiny, and even fewer miracles. Everything that happened to someone was from their own making. It would be a strange and cruel world if everyone was left to chance. However, Freed would admit that there were tragic happenings that had nothing to do with the person and just entirely the situation.

Freed now just needed to come to terms with the fact that no matter what he could have done the outcome before the time reversal could not have been avoided. He knew that guild members had been lost for all of one minute. He knew because of the burning of his guild mark and this deep-rooted sense of loss. Then he knew that he had lost Laxus as well from the sharp pain in his heart. In that time Freed had found out what it would have been like to be without Laxus and how it would have felt if Fairy Tail lost.

Throughout the entire commotion, there was only one thought running through his mind. He needed to find his team and he needed to make sure that they were alright. The pounding of his heart and the shaking of his hands would not be calmed until he had been given the chance to see his family safe and together.

Pushing through the swarms of mages her encountered Lamia Scale. The entire guild was huddled together rejoicing in their survival and victory. His eyes landed on Lyon Vastia who was being chocked to death by the young God Slayer Chelia. Well, it was not choking, it was more like a very intense hug.

When they finally broke apart, Lyon turned around and saw Freed looking worried and lost. The Ice Mage felt a pull towards the Fairy and he rushed forward.

"I may be mistaken, but by the guild mark on your hand you must be looking for Fairy Tail." He said kindly. The usual pride and malice to his voice had vanished for the time being. Memories of Gray flashed over his eyes and the need to feel something other than grief pushed him to reach out for Freed's shoulder. Lyon was desperate to touch, to feel something purer and kinder.

Freed was stunned to see the man act in such in a kind manner, but he could tell in his eyes that he had lost someone too.

 _It must have been Gray. Just how many did we lose?_

"Yes, I am, my guild has a strange habit of being able to be the rowdiest or the hardest to find," Freed said exasperatedly. His own hand came up to cover Lyon's. His lips pulled up in a smile and the small kindness made his heart swell.

Lyon smiled brightly and began to lead him through the thick crowd. They both stopped shortly to greet and thank mages that passed by them. So it had taken a little longer than Freed would have liked.

However, he knew that his family was okay, it was just the need to see it for himself that pushed him quickly through the people.

Then that was when he heard it. The rowdiness that was the only signature to Fairy Tail.

Through the crowd Freed could see key figures.

He saw Lucy hugging Levy, Mira, and Wendy. Natsu was right behind her pulling Gray in a bone-crushing embrace. Erza was being tended to by Cana and it seemed that the women were calling out to Elfman. Off to the side, he saw the Thunder Legion.

Bickslow and Evergreen had been looking around them. For once Bickslow had decided to take off his mask.

The sight of his team made Freed stop in his tracks. His hand slipping through Lyon's.

At the absence of the other, Lyon turned around. He looked at Freed with worry. Then he saw the look in Freed's eyes. A knowing smile took the place of his frown and he started to walk back to his guild. "I'm glad that Fairy Tail is safe," Lyon said as he passed Freed.

Freed was snapped from his daze and he turned sharply back to thank Lyon, but the man had vanished within the moving crowd.

"Freed!" Evergreen called out to him.

Before he was ever able to respond he heard her heels running up to him. Just as he turned back to face her she threw herself into his arms.

Without a moment of hesitation, Freed returned the embrace and held her. The smell of her signature rose perfume was the most comforting scent at that moment. Seconds later he felt another pair of arms wrap around them. He knew that it was Bickslow.

"I'm so relieved to see you both relatively unharmed." Freed gasped out.

Evergreen was trying to hold back her tears as she held tighter to her Captain.

Bickslow pressed his face into Freed's matted hair. "We thought that we had lost you, baby…" He said brokenly.

No one said anything for a few long minutes. The three of them just wanted to embrace each other and relish in their victory, in their survival.

Then Evergreen realized that they were missing one last member of their team.

She pulled abruptly from Freed and Bickslow. "Freed, you haven't see Laxus yet!" She said scandalized. "He's been so worried about you!" She grabbed Freed's hand and pulled him in the direction that she had last seen the Dragon Slayer.

Freed was stunned to silence as he let himself be dragged along for the second time that evening.

 _He was worried about me?_ Freed thought.

"There he is!" She said excitedly.

It was like if the Dragon Slayer could sense his team. He turned around immediately breaking away from the conversation he was having with Gajeel. His eyes landed on Freed as soon as he caught sight of his team. His lips fell open in a relieved sigh.

Freed could feel a weight lift from his shoulders at seeing Laxus again. There was a nagging thought in his mind that kept playing the same four words over and over.

 _You almost lost him…_

He felt Evergreen let go of his hand, and then he realized that he was moving. His legs gaining a mind of their own as they moved him closer to Laxus.

Laxus' heart was pounding in his ear. The relief and adrenaline that was rushing through his veins were making his entire body vibrate. The moment that he had been given that minute back, the only thought on his mind was finding a way to get back to Freed. To get back to the man that seemed to be just out of his grasp. Not this time though, he was going to make Freed his, no matter the situation. He almost lost that chance and he learned his lesson. His eyes did a quick scan of Freed's body and noted that he had escaped from serious wounds.

That meant that what he was about to do next would not be painful to Freed.

Freed's desperation showed in the way that his long sure strides turned to a full sprint.

Laxus was close behind.

The moment they ran into each other, their arms came around one another and they promised themselves that they would never let the other go.

Laxus lifted Freed up from the ground and spun him around for good measure.

"You're alive!" Freed wept. His fingers came up to tangle in Laxus' hair. The temptation to wrap his legs around Laxus' waist was strong. For a few seconds, he fought the urge, but the rush of the battle still lingered in his body.

Modesty is damn, if Freed was going to wrap his legs around Laxus Dreyar then he will.

Laxus groaned in Freed's ear when he felt strong thighs surround his middle. His own hand went down to grope at Freed's ass and the sound that he was rewarded with made it worth it.

"I'm not leaving you…" Laxus said with fire in his voice. "You're my reason for fighting and as long as you're here I have a reason to fight."

Freed pulled back momentarily. The light in his eyes was nearly blinding, but dammit if it wasn't the most beautiful thing that Laxus had ever seen.

"As you are mine." Freed breathed out. "Don't go where I can not follow." He whispered lastly. His face moved forward, and he pressed his forehead against Laxus'. Their breathing became synced and their hearts only beat for the other. Their embrace was home to the two men and the echo of what could have been made them hold on all the tighter.

Laxus thought that this would be the perfect moment to take the chance. To press himself fully against Freed and seal this unspoken promise between them. So slowly his other hand came up from around Freed's waist to get lost in brilliant green hair. With this new hold, he tilted Freed's head pushing him even closer. He felt the first brush of his soft lips against his own and Laxus could have died a happy man at that moment, but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Freed…" He whispered between them.

"KISS HIM ALREADY!" Cana screamed out.

That was all it took for the moment between the two men to come tumbling down.

They pulled apart and their entire guild groaned in disappointment.

4.

"Now move your hand like this." Freed directed gently. His fingers were tight and firm around Laxus' wrist as they moved it in slow motion. "This rune with help cancel out almost any magical spell." He said in a serious tone.

Laxus could tell that Freed was serious in teaching Laxus this with the way that the corner of his lips turned down in his concentration. He couldn't help but think that Freed looked rather adorable.

Freed let go of Laxus' wrist after a while.

They had found a quiet corner in Blue Pegasus' library where they were able to practice the rune in peace. The few numbers of people who would come through the library made it a perfect place to go when the guild was just too loud. Both Laxus and Freed would hide away together to just breathe.

There was a moment of silence between them before Freed decided to speak. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Laxus let his head fall and his hand came up to scratch at the back of his neck. "I've been able to better handle it, but my body is starting to show the effects of the particles." He said into his lap. "I don't know how much longer I have before my body shuts down."

There was movement out of the corner of Laxus' eye. Then a warm hand came up to cup the side of his face. He was forced to look up and meet Freed's eyes. The light there was blinding and trying it's hardest to reassure Laxus.

Freed's thumb stroked Laxus' cheek. His other hand coming up and combing through Laxus' hair. "I swear to you that I will find a way to cure you. Even if that is the last thing that I do. I will not fail you Laxus." Freed vowed.

A little voice in Laxus' heart knew that was true. He knew that if there was anyone that was going to cure him of this it was going to be Freed. Another part of him knew that if Freed didn't find a cure soon then Laxus would die and Freed would feel like he failed. Even though that would be the farthest thing that Laxus would want Freed to think. He wanted Freed to know that all of Laxus' happiness was because of him.

"Freed, if you can't find a cure then that's okay. I don't regret anything." Laxus said as he turned his head and pressed a kiss against Freed's palm. He could hear Freed's breath hitch. "You've helped me redeem myself and I couldn't ask anything else from you."

It had seemed that Freed hadn't been able to show what his true intentions were. He was desperate to cure Laxus because Freed knew that if Laxus died then Freed would soon follow. There was no reason to live in a world where his Laxus was not there. His heart would not be able to take it. Freed was being selfish because he didn't want to let go of Laxus. He wanted to keep him for as long as time would let him. If there was a chance, then he would have created a forever for just the two of them. It had always been the two of them and living without the other would be like living without air.

"You don't seem to understand that I need you to survive. I would not be able to follow you if I were to lose you." Freed said brokenly. He was taken back to when they had spoken all those years again in the Fairy Tail Infirmary. _Laxus I will never leave your side nor will I ever wish to leave it._

This was no longer about Freed or about Laxus, this was about the two of them together. There was something between them that they had no idea what to call. The tension, the rawness, and the sheer intensity were so hard to unravel that they didn't even bother to. Now it was getting harder and harder to hide from themselves that they were more than friends.

Laxus reached out and placed his hands on Freed's thigh.

Freed leaned in and rested his forehead against Laxus'

The tips of their noses brushed and they sat there for a moment to just breathe the other's air.

They had so many chances to move closer, to close the gap between them and do what they should have done years ago. Yet, they kept from it, they wanted to make sure that they were both safe, that Fairy Tail was brought back and they had defeated Zeref. They didn't want to jinx themselves because what if they did push forward. Then they both live with the amazing fact that they were in fucking love. That alone was a weakness. During the war, there was no use having ties and no matter how much they both wanted whatever it was that they had they needed to keep away from is to keep the other safe.

If Acnologia knew that any of the Dragon Slayers had mates or even someone that they loved above all else, then they were doomed. That is how Acnologia played. He started with weakening his enemy and then going for the kill. What better way to knock your enemy down a few pegs then to watch the person that they loved the most killed.

With those thoughts racing through Laxus' mind he pushed away from Freed. His eyes conveying every single emotion that he wasn't strong enough to say.

 _I can't love you_ _because_ _if I do then they'll go after you. I can't let that happen because fuck Freed, you're my weakness._

Laxus was wrong of course because love was not a weakness. It was a strength that burned in your soul with an intensity so violent that your entire being glowed with it.

5.

The war was over and Fairy Tail had won.

"Have you seen Freed?" Laxus asked the people around him.

On the other side of town, Freed was asking the same question.

"Laxus, have you seen him? I must get to him to make sure that he is okay."

They were both given the same response.

"He's in the other side of town. I'm sure if you make your way over there you'll find him."

So, they ran.

They ran as fast as their feet could carry them across the destroyed city. Their bodies were severely injured and they both should have been resting to try and regain their strength, but they ignored the pain. They pushed forward hoping to reach the other as soon as possible.

They had reached the city's center.

Both men were looking around frantically.

It was Laxus who had caught sight of Freed first. He took in his pulled back hair and the bandages on his face. He noted the lack of a coat and his mouth dried at the sight of Freed's arms. The wind blew in his face and with it taking Freed's scent with him. God if that wasn't the most amazing scent that Laxus had ever smelt.

Just like after the battle in the royal city Laxus ran.

"Freed!" He cried out.

The man turned around and saw Laxus running to him. The sight of him was enough to make Freed's heart skip a beat. His legs moving on their own accord pushed him forward through rubble and dirt.

When they finally collided, the world was all right again.

This embrace was different this time. Freed reached out and wrap his arms around Laxus' neck. His fingers came up to tangle in his matted hair and pulled his face down. Laxus' arm came to clutch at the back of Freed's tank top. The force of their collision pressed their bodies together and then their lips finally met. After close to a decade they kissed and they kissed like it was the last time.

Their lips moved desperately against each other. Their tongues pushing forward and meeting in a swirl of need. Moans were ripped from their throats and the sounds made in the middle made their heads go fuzzy. Freed's hands came around to grasp at Laxus' face, tilting his head to the side for better access to his mouth. Laxus growled at the control Freed was taking. His own hands went down for the hem of Freed's shirt. Pushing it up, his rough fingers met soft skin. God he was never going to forget the feeling of that.

When they needed air, they broke apart.

"Fuck, beautiful I…" Laxus began. Before he could finish what he was about to say Freed kissed him again. A quick hard peck that left Laxus breathless.

"Yes, I know darling," Freed whispered. His entire body was trembling from the intensity of his emotions.

They kissed again after a moment, this time it was slower and far gentler.

Their lips moved with care and love. Their hands stroking instead of grabbing. Laxus could finally feel Freed's body pressed against him and he had never felt something so perfect in his life. He knew that he was never going to get tired of it. No matter how many times Freed gave him the chance to kiss him, the thrill of his body would never grow old.

Freed felt the strength behind Laxus' arm and he felt safe. He felt a sense of home that was only ever associated with Laxus. The feeling in his heartfelt painful, but it was the most alive that he had felt. The end of their battle had come, and they were both safe to love, to live together. The thought was dizzying and made his heart flutter.

 _We are safe, and we can finally live our lives the way that we want to. We're free._

Laxus was the first to pull away. He watched at Freed's eyes fluttered open. The sight was breathtaking

 _Fuck, you're mine now. I promise that I'm going to make you happy._

"I think the wait was worth it," Laxus said with a small shy smile on his lips.

Freed pressed up and nuzzled his nose against Laxus' cheek. "I would do it all over again if it meant having you in my arms."

Luckily for them, that never happened and they lived a life full of love and peace.


End file.
